Prohibited Love
by Mizu Tsuki-chan
Summary: Inuyasha kidnaps Kagome because of Naraku's orders, but they both will have to tolerate one another.. in a mansion, everything for themselves and some other characters. InuxKago SanxMir
1. The Kidnappping

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Inuyasha and co. .

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**+..The Kidnapping..+**

**Chapter ·1**

" 2:00 asa!... Aww.. it's too early… mmm... let's go for a cup of water, I'm thirsty…"

A girl with a long and silky kuroi hair woke up and made her way to the kitchen. Kagome went down the stairs and got into the kitchen, and drank a cup of water. In her way back, she stopped and saw two golden eyes staring a her. She shooked her head and looked for those golden eyes… they were gone..

" It was only your imagination, ok? – She said to herself..

She took her way again back her room. She felt someone behind her. A chill crossed her back. She turned around, but nothing. Then, she took her way again to her room and in front of her was a guy with the two golden eyes she saw, a long silvered-hair and a black suit that camouflaged with the dark night. Other guy was beside him, with a black-haired ponytail and shiny blue eyes with also a black suit.

"Stand still and let us do our job and we won't hurt you, ok?" – said Inuyasha.

"You! Inuyasha.! Kouga..! Please .. somebody, HELP ME! PLEASE HEL…" – interrupting Kagome, with a rag wet by a strange liquid that made Kagome faint instantly. They took her to the white limousine parked in front of the mansion and it went away quickly to where Inuyasha and Kouga's boss and was.

When Kagome woke up, she wasn't in her big and luxurious mansion. Instead, she a in a little room with only one window covered by a kurai-colored curtain, the only source of light which said it was already morning. There, it also had a mini-bathroom all dirty and dark-grayed tilesit was supposed to be white XD.

"Finally, you woke up, why you took so much ¬¬" – protested Inu to Kagome.

"Well, what are you doing here, and where I am?" – protested Kagome.

"_Well_, I am _your_ guardian, I'll be watching in case you escape, and this is Naraku's mansion, he's disgracefully my boss…"

"Now, what am I gonna do… --"

**_Mini Dictionary_**

Asa: a.m. morning

Kuroi: black

Kurai: dark

O.K.. Here's one of my fanfics. Please, review …


	2. A Quit Cute Couple

OK, here's my second chapter. Enjoy it .!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Inuyasha or co.

**+..A Quite Cute Couple..+**

**-Chapter 2-**

'What am I gonna do?'

'I think what you should is to be quiet all the time you're here and you won't get hurt, OK?'

'When did you started to think XD?' protested Kagome

'You... stupid bitch T.T how you dare to say that! Who do you think you are?' roared Inu.

'Hmm.. I say we should be friends so we don't finish one killing the other'

'Feh..' That was the last word heard in the conversation.

Seconds passed, then minutes and last hours. The silence in the room started to become a nuisance. Suddenly, the door opened; it was Kouga.

'Hey, Inuyasha! Boss's calling ya… I'll stay to watch her.'

'Yeah…'

Kouga entered and Inuyasha went to Naraku's and closed the door. Now Kouga and Kagome were alone..

'That's perfect! Hours ago I was alone with a dog, now with a wolf. What as much can get worse. The misfortune persecutes to me --.'

'Being with the _handsome_ Kouga is a misfortune? What a shame for my fans XD.'

'Yeah and worse than with a dog. At least he could be quiet for hours.'

'Are pretending I can't be quiet at least for some minutes while dog-crap's out? Wanna bet I can be quiet?'

'Yeah.. I always win betting. What do you wanna bet?

'Hmm… You'll have to stay a night with 'handsome' Kouga XD'

'OK.. and if you lose you'll have to kiss 'dog-crap' in the instant he opens the door and comes in'

'What? Hmm.. You're good at this.. you're mean.. OK, alright, start preparing to stay a nite in my room'

'¬¬… Start being quiet from… now!'

Inuyasha got to Naraku's. When he arrived, they started to talk.

'Inuyasha… I wanna ask you something, do you know why I ordered to capture Kagome-chan?'

'No.. I don't know'

'Hmm.. have you heard about the Shikon no Tama?'

'Yeah.. it's a powerful jewel created by the miko Midoriko and gives powers to whoever has it, even the shards give a great amount of power but'

'Very good, Inuyasha, you have been well informed'

'But, what it has to do with the girl?'

'HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TOLD YOU TO NEVER INTERRUPT ME!'

'Many, sir..'

'Well, anyway, I was heading there. After the Shikon no Tama was created when Midoriko was dieing, it was given to the miko Kikyou, well, Kagome-chan's her reincarnation'

'What? Are you serious?'

'I am always serious Inuyasha, don't you ever ask that again…'

'Yeah, I'll remember it'

'Ahh! One last thing.. give this clothes to Kagome. She needs to change.'

'OK, anything more..?'

'Yes.. Your mission will be to watch she doesn't escape, we will need this jewel.

'Yeah, understood…'

'I wait for the best from you, Inuyasha…'

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Kagome started to make funny faces and to say funny things to him, also to flirt XD. Kouga started to smile and wanted to outburst of laughter. Drops of sweat of the force that Kouga made not to laugh fell without control…

'. . . XD haahahahahaahahahaa!' started Kouga to laugh heartily.

'Yeah! I won the bet. I told you I'd never lose a bet.'

'It was cheatin', you made faces to make me laugh!'

'I thought you were a man. Men don't blame girls' (A/N: well done, Kagome! XD)

'Hmm.. I am but that was cheatin''

'No cuz you didn't said I can't do that'

'Shit!'

'Hah! You'll have to kiss Inuyasha!

'Double shit!'

'And in front of me'

'Triple shit'

'And it's a kiss on the mouth'

'Quadruple shit, but why on the mouth?'

'Cuz I say so; I won, remember?'

'Hmm..'

The door opened and there appeared Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha, Kouga has something for you…'

'What?'

Kagome pushed Kouga. His lips joined with Inuyasha kissed ,while Inu was staring at him. Kagome was laying of the floor laughin' hardly and without time for respiration. Inuyasha pushed Kouga to stop the kiss and Kagome tried to stop laughing but with nothing.

'It was a bet, I lose, and I'd to do that hentai action.'

'Inuyasha…Don't.. be mad, it was.. only a game.. only that.'

'Feh..'

Inuyasha turned around where the door was and where everybody was staring with weird faces like saying 'what the hell was that'. He violently made Kouga go out and shut the door. He laid down on the bed and stared to the ceiling; then, he got up.

'You wench, here are your clothes. Change.'

'How you called me?'

'Wench. It suits perfectly to you'

'Aarghh… Shut up, asshole!'

'Short-tempered¬¬..'

'Short-tempered? You're the one that's always mad!'

'What! That's not true!'

'See! You're mad right now!'

'Feh. Stupid girl, only change and be quiet and everybody will be happy forever and ever'

'Hmm.. so'

'So what?'

'Go outta here. You said I had to change my clothes, well, I can't if you're here.'

'Why not'

'Cuz you're a guy, I guess so, and I am a girl, understand?'

'And…'

'What a stupid guy you are!'

'Why, I don' understand!'

'Aarghh, only go out and I'll change, OK?

'Nope'

'What?'

'I have to watch you'

'Ehh?… HENTAI! (slap)'

'What was that?'

'Cuz you wanted to see me naked!'

'That's not true and I never said that!'

'Not exactly but it sound so'

'Hmm.. But why I would like to do that'

'Cuz you're hentai, that's why!'

'No, I am not'

'If you're not you should no be seeing me while I'm changing'

'Who says I will see you'

'Me, cuz you don't wanna go'

'I will turn around and I won't see you, OK?

'But if you look, you'll regret it forever.'

'OK, only don't take so long'

'Hmm..'

Kagome took the clothes and changed. They were a light blue top with stripes in dark blue-colour glitter and black jeans, torn in the knees.

'Now you can see..'

''till u fini...'(A/N: Yep, Kagome _stole_ Inuyasha's heart)

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Mini Dictionary:**

Hentai: pervert or anything related to it.

Sorry if when Kouga en Inu kissed was somehow hentai, I'm sorry of heart (I'm totally against hentai and copy). Next chapter I'll introduce Sango and Miroku. Pls, gimme some ideas for Sesshoumaru and Kikyou in your reviews.

**Reviews, please!**


End file.
